


Traded

by bex_xo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, F/M, Hockey Talk, I'm really bad at tags, Implied Smut, Jon is a hockey player, Jon plays for the Pittsburgh Penguins, NHL AU, Sansa is a devoted hockey wife, because that's the team I like sorry, for gameofshipschallenge, just read it okay, lots of fluff, yeah this is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex_xo/pseuds/bex_xo
Summary: She had hoped that his manager, Sam, would have been able to renegotiate a contract extension so they would be able to stay in Toronto, but deep down she knew Jon wasn’t happy with the Leafs and they would be parting ways inevitably.  Whether at the end of the season or before the trade deadlines, she was counting down the days left in this city. Still, she shouldn’t have been a surprise when her new husband came home and told her a trade was imminent.  “Where to?” Her only serious question. If they were leaving Canada, hopefully it was for someplace warm. “Sam said the Penguins are very interested, and they actually have a shot at the cup Sans.”Pittsburgh is definitely not warm.





	

**[picset here!](http://paperflowercrowns.tumblr.com/post/155088331967/traded-a-jon-x-sansa-nhl-au-fic-for)  
  
  
  
  
March 2016**  
  
The chance of Jon being traded was something that was always in the back of Sansa’s mind, especially since it was the last year of his contract and he would be entering unrestricted free agency in the summer.  
  
She had hoped that his manager, Sam, would have been able to renegotiate a contract extension so they would be able to stay in Toronto, but deep down she knew Jon wasn’t happy with the Leafs and they would be parting ways inevitably.  Whether at the end of the season or before the trade deadlines, she was counting down the days left in this city.  
  
Still, she shouldn’t have been a surprise when her new husband came home and told her a trade was imminent.    
  
“Where to?” Her only serious question.  
  
If they were leaving Canada, hopefully it was for someplace warm.  
  
“Sam said the Penguins are very interested, and they actually have a shot at the cup Sans.”  
  
Pittsburgh is definitely not warm.  
  
Three days later Jon got the confirming call.  
  
Being the good hockey wife she was, Sansa packs him up with enough clothes to last two weeks before he needs to do laundry and calls Charles Spiegel with Jon’s measurements and shoe size. Management was setting him up in a hotel until he could make other accommodations, and she would be flying down for his first home game after they finish a west coast trip.  
  
“Should I start looking for a house in Pittsburgh?” She asks Margaery on the phone a few days after Jon leaves.  
  
Her best friend laughs through the speaker phone, a high tinkling one that reverberates off the empty kitchen she currently sits in.  
  
“God no Sansa. It’s your first trade experience, and until Jon signs a contract extension you might as well stay in that fancy little loft of yours in Toronto honey. For all you know, he could just be a rent-a-player and sign back to the Leafs after the season. Or he could end up in Ottawa, where I am. Oh yeah, and your is here brother too I guess.”  
  
Sansa can practically hear Margie rolling her eyes.  
  
“Wouldn’t that be something though? Robb and Jon playing hockey together again. You and I in the same city.”  
  
“Yeah, we’d be showing all these Sens WAGS a thing or two. I can plan a social event like a boss you know. Too bad no one wants to give me any chance at it. Bitches.”  
  
Sansa laughs into her cup of wine and thanks her lucky stars that Robb married a practical, no nonsense girl like Margaery.  
  
**May 2016**  
  
The Penguins have a remarkable run, and Sansa gets caught up in the excitement of it all. Being at all of Jon’s games had never been a priority of hers, or of his for that matter. There was 82 in season, unless they made it to the playoffs. In all the five seasons Jon has played in Toronto, they had made it to the playoffs once in 2013, losing in spectacular fashion to Boston in seven games.  
  
It had been exciting of course, but not all consuming like it was in Pittsburgh. This town took playoff hockey to an entirely new level.  
  
Sansa had made it to exactly three games prior to the playoffs, meeting the Pens WAGS, staff and management while looking for a temporary apartment for them to stay in while the playoffs were happening.  
  
“Sansa! SISTER! Tell me everything!” Arya practically shrieks over facetime when Sansa calls from the family suite she’s watching Jon’s first playoff game in.  
  
“Jon is playing on the second line tonight. I’m so nervous I think I’m going to puke.”  
  
“Do they have champagne?”  
  
Sansa rolls her eyes.  
  
“Duh Arya. It’s not like you’ve never been in a family suite before, Dad played for how many years?”  
  
“Remember stealing glasses of champagne and thinking we were so clever the night they retired Dads number? We were a giggling mess and I thought mom was going to kill us.” Sighs her sister, doing the best to distract her of her nerves.  
  
The team was starting to come on to the ice and Sansa is distractedly looking for her husband in his bright yellow jersey, Snow written across his shoulders and #11 on his back.  
  
Jon looks up from the ice at the family box, touches his glove to his mouth and points it up to the box, smile on his face as he continues his warm up.  
  
Sansa beams.  
  
“He’s on the ice then?” Arya asks, not that she really needs to, Sansa knows the game is on in her apartment.  
  
“Yeah, he’s out there. I’ll call you back at intermission. Love you.” She says as she blows a kiss to her phone and slides it into her pocket.    
  
**June 2016**  
  
It happens.  
  
It really, actually happens.  
  
Her husband has won the Stanley Cup, one of the hardest accomplishments in all of sports.  
  
Sansa says a silent thanks for water proof makeup as she and the other WAGS made their way down towards the ice in San Jose.  
  
“Baby!” She calls out across the ice, though she knows Jon won’t be able to hear her in all the commotion.  
  
Her phone is a continuous buzz in her pocket, her parents, siblings, and Margie sending congratulatory texts and her Twitter feed absolutely blowing up.  
  
“Jon Snow!” She yells again, this time her husband looks up from where he stands on the ice with his team and skates his way over to her.  
  
“Sans, babe. Is this real life? Did this just actually fucking happen?” He croons into her ear while picking her up and skating her in a circle.  
  
She’s seen her husband cry maybe a handful of times in the years of knowing each other, the last time being last August when she was walking down the aisle towards him, but there are tears running down his face right now and she just wipes them away for him.  
  
All she can do is kiss him hard on the mouth and shake her head yes.  
  
**August 2016  
  
** Sam negotiates a contract extension weeks after the team wins the Cup, and Sansa starts house hunting in Upper St. Clair.  
  
Jon’s plans his Day with the Cup to be celebrated in their hometown, Thunder Bay, Ontario.  
  
The whole of both their families were in attendance.  
  
The city of Thunder Bay came out in droves to see the Cup.  
  
Sansa thought it was even more magical than their wedding day, not that she would ever admit that to anyone.  
  
**October 2016**  
  
It was banner day in Pittsburgh.  
  
Raising a championship banner into the rafters of the newly renamed PPG Paints Arena with the Stanley Cup in attendance was likely to be a highlight of Jon’s career.  
  
Sansa was admittedly excited as well. Living closer to the city meant she would be going to more games, not that she ever missed the first one, and being able to be involved with the WAGS more often.  
  
These ladies were nicer than a lot of the ones she was with in Toronto. Margie was constantly complaining about the other wives in Ottawa, so maybe Sansa just got lucky.  
  
Rolling over in their bed, she was greeted with a head full of dark curls and stunning grey eyes.  
  
“Morning San.” Jon whispers, wrapping a muscled arm around her waist, burrowing his head into her into her neck, warm lips ghosting over the skin there.  
  
“Good morning baby.” She whispers back, carding her fingers through the unruly curls on the top of his head.  
  
She gives a content sigh.  
  
“It’s a hockey night in Pittsburgh.” Jon mumbles against her skin, a smug grin against her clavicle as he quotes one of the signature phrases of Mike Lange.  
  
“Then we had better get out of this bed and get a move on.” Sansa laughs, smacking Jon lightly on his ass as she crawls out from under their comforter and heads towards their master bathroom.  
  
“Where are you going?” He yells from their bed.  
  
“I got to shower babe. Can’t have your wife looking a hot mess now can you?” She says over her shoulder, tossing his t-shirt she slept in at him.  
  
She hears her husband flop back down on their bed, and just knows he’s going to waste the next hour reading all the media coverage about tonight on his phone.  
  
Stepping back out of the bathroom, she clears her throat until Jon pulls his eyes away from his phone.  
  
She stands there in nothing but her birthday suite, her tilted to the side and sly grin on her face.  
  
“Aren’t you going to join me?” She tries to ask, but doesn’t get it fully out before Jon is jumping out of bed and hauling her up off the floor and over his shoulder.  
  
She shrieks as he turns on the water in the walk in shower and it comes out ice cold. She peppers his face in kisses regardless and her knees start to go weak as his lips start trailing down the soft skin on belly.  
  
“How’d I get to have a wife like you?” Jon asks later as Sansa is scrubbing his hair for him.  
  
“You’re just lucky I guess.” She replies, leaning down to give her husband a kiss.  
  
The rest of the day is a blur. Sansa has probably taken more pictures with the Stanley Cup since June than she ever thought was possible, and tonight is no exception. Her face hurts from smiling and she is not even one of the players, but the absolute look of joy that Jon has on his face makes her happy to stand and pose until it’s time for the men to go to their locker room and get ready.  
  
The banner is raised to a standing ovation and the Pens win against their rivals, the Washington Capitals. This is absolutely one of the best nights of Sansa’s life and of this entire journey she’s been lucky enough to go on with Jon. She may have told him he was the lucky one earlier today, but she wasn’t doing so bad in the luck department herself now that she thought about it.  
  
\----------------------  
  
you can follow me [HERE](paperflowercrowns.tumblr.com) on tumblr, I like to fan girl about JonxSansa, Kit Harington and noodles. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd because I don't have the time! Any errors are solely mine!


End file.
